1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet printer which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink onto a medium such as a sheet from a line head (recording unit) has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-136242). Such a printer includes an apparatus housing in which a higher housing which has a sheet discharging unit on a top face is rotatably configured with respect to a lower housing around a shaft line which is extended in the horizontal direction.
That is, the higher housing is rotatably configured between a position which is close to the lower housing and a position which is separated from the lower housing. In addition, since the higher housing is mounted with a line head in the printer, it is possible to perform maintenance of the head by accessing the head of the higher housing from an opening on the front face side which is formed when the higher housing is rotated at the position which is separated from the lower housing.
In addition, in such a printer, there is a case in which an image is not correctly printed on a sheet due to a recording unit which is inclined to a width direction which is orthogonal to a transport direction of the sheet, and the quality of the printed image deteriorates.
In particular, in a printer which can eject ink over a width direction which is orthogonal to a transport direction of a sheet at the same time, there is a case in which, as a recording unit, a configuration including a plurality of liquid ejecting heads in which nozzle columns which are formed of a plurality of nozzles are arranged along the width direction of the sheet is adopted. In this case, the recording unit is configured so that nozzles are continued at regular intervals in the width direction of the sheet, when each nozzle column of the liquid ejecting head is arranged in a so-called zigzag shape which is offset in the transport direction of the sheet.
In a case of a recording unit which includes a liquid ejecting head which has such a plurality of nozzle columns, the distance between adjacent nozzle columns in a width direction of a sheet is changed when viewed from the transport direction of the sheet, when the recording unit is inclined to the width direction of the sheet in a plane direction of a recording face. For this reason, a gap between nozzles in the width direction of the sheet becomes a gap which is different between nozzle columns. As a result, the quality of an image which is printed using ink ejected from nozzles which are not at regular intervals in the width direction deteriorates.
For this reason, it is necessary to adjust the inclination of a recording unit to the width direction of a sheet which is transported, that is, the inclination of a liquid ejecting head. In addition, as a method of adjusting the inclination of the liquid ejecting head, as in FIG. 25, in the related art, a configuration in which liquid ejecting heads 1201 to 1210 are included, and a head base body 1002 (recording unit) which is pulled using an urging member (pulling coil spring 1232) is rotated around a reference pin 1002P against an urging force of the urging member while being in contact with a cam 1027 (eccentric cam) has been proposed. That is, a method of rotating the head base body by a degree of offsetting a position deviation of the head base body 1002 (recording unit) while positioning the head base body 1002 (recording unit) by causing the cam 1027 and an outer edge of the head base body 1002 (recording unit) to come into contact with each other using the urging member has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-228434).
However, as the related art (FIG. 25), when adopting a configuration in which the cam 1027 rotates while pressing the head base body 1002 (recording unit) against an urging force of the urging member, and while being in contact with the outer edge of the head base body 1002 (recording unit) which includes the plurality of liquid ejecting heads 1201 to 1210, it is necessary to secure a space for arranging at least a portion of the cam 1027. For this reason, there is a concern that the head base body 1002 (recording unit) may become large.
In addition, abrasion of at least one of the cam and the outer edge of the liquid ejecting head due to a rotation of the cam is accelerated because of the urging force of the urging member. For this reason, there also is a concern that it may not be possible to rotate the liquid ejecting head by a degree of offsetting a position deviation using a rotation of the cam.
In addition, when adopting a configuration in which the liquid ejecting head is positioned by being urged using the urging member, for example, the urging member which urges the liquid ejecting head vibrates due to vibration which occurs when a sheet is transported at high speed, or the like, and the liquid ejecting head may vibrate in a rotation direction. As a result, there also is a concern that the recording quality may deteriorate due to the vibration of the liquid ejecting head.
In addition, in the above described printer, the head is attached to the higher housing. That is, the head is provided to the higher housing which is different from the lower housing to which a medium in which printing is performed by the head is transported. For this reason, it is necessary to secure the accuracy of a hinge of the higher housing with respect to the lower housing so as to secure printing accuracy; however, since it is difficult to secure the accuracy of the hinge, there is a problem in that it is not possible to secure the positional accuracy of the head in some cases.